Problem: Convert the point $(\rho,\theta,\phi) = \left( 3, \frac{5 \pi}{12}, 0 \right)$ in spherical coordinates to rectangular coordinates.
Solution: We have that $\rho = 3,$ $\theta = \frac{5 \pi}{12},$ and $\phi = 0,$ so
\begin{align*}
x &= \rho \sin \phi \cos \theta = 3 \sin 0 \cos \frac{5 \pi}{12} = 0, \\
y &= \rho \sin \phi \sin \theta = 3 \sin 0 \sin \frac{5 \pi}{12} = 0, \\
z &= \rho \cos \phi = 3 \cos 0 = 3.
\end{align*}Therefore, the rectangular coordinates are $\boxed{(0,0,3)}.$